Lost and Found
by RemarkablePSI
Summary: What happens when Ness, while looking for his sister, runs into another boy (literally)? fluffy one-shot featuring Ness and Lucas


**A/N: I'm still working on Northride, but I thought I'd include another short story for you!**

✪ **based off the "lost sibling AU" scenario**

 **Warnings: two boys in love I guess, swearing, basically that's it.**

 **Age-up Ness and Lucas (about 17 probably)**

 **(This story will contain NessCas. Don't like; don't read. It's simple.)**

Lost and Found

"Tracy?!" Ness ran through the maze of a department store, calling his sister's name. "Goddammit," he muttered under his breath.

"Ouch," came another voice. Ness looked up to see he had run head first into another customer.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my little sister," said Ness, raising his gaze to meet the stranger's. He had blond hair and striking blue eyes to compliment it nicely. "Have you seen a blonde girl in a red dress?"

"I haven't," the boy replied. "But I'll help you look; I'm in no rush."

"Oh, thank you!" Ness exclaimed. The two walked together in the store, getting to know each other while looking for Tracy.

"So what's your name?" Ness asked.

"I'm Lucas," the other boy replied. The name was fitting to his features, Ness noticed. "You?"

"Ness. I know it's kind of weird, but I like it."

"I think that's a good name for you," Lucas replied, smiling.

The two boys were discussing their interests when Ness caught a glimpse of a bright red ribbon.

"Trace? Is that you?" Ness asked, walking to the other side of a wooden cabinet. Sure enough, his sister was there, hiding and giggling in the cabinet.

"Hey, bro! You found me!" Tracy said, getting out of her hiding spot. Ness began to lecture the girl on not running off from him when she interrupted. "Who's this, Ness?"

Ness sighed, accepting that Tracy wouldn't listen. "This is Lucas," he replied. "He was helping me look for you."

"Ooh, is he your _boyfriend_ , Ness? Is he?" Tracy asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Tracy, no!" He didn't look too convincing, considering his face had turned the color of a ripe tomato. Lucas had a similarly colored blush. Ever since Ness had come out to his sister, she asked him if every male he interacted with was his boyfriend. It didn't usually affect Ness, but this time was different: he found Lucas _very_ attractive.

"Are you sure, brother?"

"C'mon, let's go home, Tracy," the raven boy said, leading his sister along the route to the exit.

"Ness has a boyfriend! Ness has a boyfriend!" the small girl sang while they walked.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! I saw him!"

Another sigh. "Tracy, do you want to go pick out a toy for yourself? I'll meet you there in a minute."

His sister made a high-pitched squeal of delight before running off to the toy aisle. Ness walked back the way he had come to see Lucas still there.

"Oh, hey," the latter said, looking up from his phone screen with a small grin and turning it off with a quiet 'click'.

Ness couldn't hide another blush as he spoke. "You're, uh, really cool, and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime?"

The blond's face lit up. "Sure!"

Ness grabbed a pen from his coat pocket and wrote ten digits on Lucas' arm. "Call me," he said—still blushing, but less due to the acquired courage. The capped boy turned and started towards his sister, who was holding several toys and trying to pick up even more.

"You can't have all of them, you know!"

"I know, brother." Tracy looked up and smiled. "Did you go to kiss your boyfriend? Your face is all red."

"Tracy, he's not my boyfriend! Just pick out something you want so we can go," the tall boy replied.

"Okay, Ness. When am I gonna meet your boyfriend?"

. . .

"Where's Mommy?" Tracy asked as soon as the two stepped through their front door, still slightly shivering from the cold winter air, despite the heated car.

Ness bent down so he could be at her eye-level. "Mom's still out on her work trip, and she won't be back until tomorrow night. Do you want me to cook you some steak?"

The girl nodded, sitting on the couch to play with her new wind-up robot toy. Ness went to the kitchen, taking out all the needed supplies to make perfect steak from his mom's recipe. He carefully added a pinch of this and a dash of that until he was sure the dish was perfect.

"How hungry are you, Trace?" Ness asked, setting the plate of food down on the coffee table next to his sister. He had made himself a small portion as a snack; he'd probably eat left-overs for his own dinner.

"Starving!" She exclaimed, gobbling up the steak as if it were her last meal. Ness laughed, finally taking her empty plate—along with his—to the sink. His phone rang as soon as he finished.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hi, Sweetie! My, don't you sound grown up! I was calling to check up on you and Tracy," the other voice said. Ness' mother sounded exhausted, like she hadn't had enough sleep on the whole business trip.

"I'm fine, and so is Tracy. She's getting tired, so I'll probably put her to bed soon. How are you, Mom?"

"I'm doing alright, but I miss you guys. Four days without your kids is always hard." There was a muffled voice in the background that said something along the lines of 'Hurry up.' "Well, I have to go now. Love you!"

"Love you too, Mom. Don't overwork yourself."

Ness took the phone from his ear and pressed 'End'. Tracy had been eavesdropping, and was now staring at him wide-eyed.

"Mom asked about you, Trace. I told her that I'd put you to sleep soon."

"Awe, brother, but I want to stay up!"

"You know you can't do that. You have to be at camp early tomorrow morning, and you'll be tired."

"Okay. Will you tuck me in?"

. . .

Ness couldn't sleep. He turned in his bed, staring at the bright numbers on the alarm clock. _12:34 AM_. He watched it, observing every time the minute changed. His mind was still on the blond boy from the department store. What did he think of Lucas, though? Was he just a friend, or more? _He certainly was cute,_ Ness thought.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated from its place on the nightstand. Ness picked it up to see he had a text message.

'hey :-)', it read.

'Who's this?' Ness slowly typed. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright screen.

'it's Lucas. wait, this is Ness, right?'

Ness' heart picked up its pace as soon as he finished reading the message from Lucas. 'yes, it's me. why are you texting me at midnight?'

'couldn't sleep. your number was the first thing I saw.'

'I can't sleep either, dude, but don't ever text me this early again.'

'damn, okay. well, what are you up to?'

'what do you think?'

'ha ha.' Ness could practically hear the sarcasm in Lucas' text. 'I'm tired. I'm just trying to sleep, I guess'

'doesn't sound like it.'

'shut up -.-'

'okay, well I have to get up early in the morning. text you tomorrow.'

'kay :-) sweet dreams'

Ness blushed softly at the text as he closed his eyes and wished for sleep to come.

. . .

"Big brother, wake up! I have to go to camp soon!" The cheery voice of Ness' younger sister rang through the house. He groaned and stretched his stiff muscles. Glancing at the clock, he saw he had about twenty minutes before he had to leave to bring Tracy to her week-long sleep-away camp.

The older boy got up and threw on a striped shirt and pants—pulling a sweatshirt over the whole outfit. Right now, his appearance was the last thing on his mind. The boy grabbed his cap before he trudged down the stairs to meet his excited sister. Her face made him smile, despite his fatigue.

"Ready?" Ness asked.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ness!" Tracy flung her arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug. She got homesick quite easily, and spending a week away was going to be quite a challenge.

"I'll miss you, too."

. . .

Ness pulled his car into the driveway, unlocking the house and immediately crashing on the sofa. He planned on taking a nap until he heard a loud _buzz_ from his phone. Sighing, the boy glanced at his phone to see another text.

'yo,' it read. To Ness, it seemed that Lucas shortened his texts as much as possible.

'hey, you busy today?' the raven boy replied, fully constructing a sentence: unlike Lucas.

'nope, wby?'

'wanna come over and hang out?'

'we literally just met,' Lucas typed. 'but sure ;-)'

Ten minutes later, Ness drove to pick up Lucas, entering the address into his GPS. The former was surprised he had never met Lucas before, considering they lived only a few minutes: driving distance: from each other.

"Hey~" Lucas called in a sing-song voice, standing up from the spot on his front steps that had become a make-shift seat. It was obvious the blond was cold, as he was shaking softly, and his breath became a cloud of fog. He climbed right into the passenger seat as if the two had known each other their entire lives.

"Hey," Ness replied, putting the car in drive.

"Soo, what's in store for today?" Lucas chuckled, attempting to warm up with the car heater.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to play video games." Ness raised his voice slightly, as if indicating a question. "If not, we can do anything, really; I mean, I'm not rea-"

"Hey," Lucas interrupted. "Video games sound good."

"Alright," Ness replied, exhaling with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, here's my house." Ness eventually pulled his car into the driveway, exiting the vehicle and shivering at the biting cold that attacked him immediately. Lucas got out, grimacing from the temperature, and followed the raven.

"King, come here!" Ness called, shutting the front door quietly. The white dog slowly trudged into the main room, acting as tired as Ness felt. The dog noticed Lucas and immediately went into a guard mode.

"King, is it? Hey, boy!" Lucas said, scratching behind the animal's ears. King relaxed again, enjoying the touch of the blond. "I should show you my dog sometime," Lucas told Ness. "He's really friendly."

The capped boy just nodded. He couldn't stop staring at the blond, taking note of how much he seemed to know about dogs. When the boy was bent over to pet King, Ness noticed how the other's muscles seemed to barely show through his shirt, but enough to keep the capped boy interested. Lucas caught him staring—he didn't let on, though, dismissing his smirk.

"What games do you have?" Lucas asked, snapping Ness out of his thoughts—all consisting of the cute boy in front of him.

Ness walked towards the stairs, gesturing for Lucas to follow. The latter did, escalating the stairs to reach the raven boy's room. He sat down on Ness' bed, took off his coat and shoes, and made himself at home.

Ness walked towards the blond, holding a stack of games. He spread apart the stack so the other boy could see all of the titles.

"Is _Super Mario_ okay with you?" Lucas asked after glancing at every game.

Ness beamed. "Oh man, I didn't think many people liked Mario anymore." After setting up the console with the game, he lifted off his sweatshirt and sat on his bed in the empty spot right next to Lucas.

The two continued playing for hours, only stopping for a short lunch, until interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" Ness asked into his cell phone, pausing the video game.

"Ness, Honey, I have some bad news." It was Ness' mother, and she sounded incredibly worried. "Have you been listening to the weather?"

"No, Mom, I haven't. What's wrong?"

"Look outside. There's supposed to be a snowstorm at home, and my flight has been cancelled. The airport said that they may not be able to get another plane out for a few days."

Ness got up and pulled the blinds aside from his window. Sure enough, the roads were iced over, and snow was quickly piling.

"Woah," whispered Lucas, observing the scene for himself.

"Mom, do you think Tracy will be okay?" Ness asked in a hushed tone.

"Of course, Sweetie, her camp group safely made it to their destination in Longville quite a while ago. I heard it's not too cold there, and they're staying inside."

"Okay, _good_ ," Ness exclaimed, relieved. "How's the weather there?"

"The snowstorm is supposed to reach us shortly. Will you be okay at home all by yourself?"

Ness blushed a little at that, but decided to tell his mom about Lucas when she got back. "Yes, Mom, I'll be fine."

"Keep an eye on the weather and stay indoors. Do _not_ drive in this weather, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Alright, Ness. I love you, and I'll call you as soon as I get more details on my flight."

"I love you, too."

Ness sighed, falling back on the bed. "Lucas?" he called. The other boy was staring out the window, looking a little sad at the snow.

When he heard Ness' voice, Lucas turned from the icy view.

"I don't think I can drive you home with all the ice here, but feel free to stay the night. I have a separate blow-up mattress and blankets and whatever else you'd need." Lucas nodded at Ness' comment. "Do you want to call your mom or something?"

Lucas had a slight pained expression from this comment, but only for a second. Ness might've just imagined it. "My mom, uh…I live with my dad," he finally replied. The raven gave an apologetic look, sorry for what he had said. He knew it obviously pained Lucas to talk about his mother. "But I'll call him, and I'll stay here if that's alright."

While the blond was on the phone with his father, Ness brought the blow-up mattress into his room and filled it with air until it reached its proper size. The boy also brought sheets and blankets for his friend, laying them across where Lucas would sleep.

"He said that it's okay, but he doesn't want me going out in the storm."

Ness nodded. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

The other's face beamed at the question. "Sure, thanks, Ness!"

. . .

"Here you go," Ness said, handing Lucas a mug steaming with a marshmallow-filled drink.

"Ow, fuck," Lucas exclaimed suddenly. He had taken a sip of the scalding liquid without waiting for it to cool.

Ness erupted into a fit of giggles at his friend's reaction. Lucas shot him a playful glare, but Ness' contagious chuckling eventually got the best of him, too. By the time the laughter subsided, the hot chocolate had cooled enough to drink.

"Do you want to play video games again?" Ness asked, putting the empty mugs into the dishwasher. Lucas nodded, and the two reentered the raven's room, continuing the game exactly where they had left off.

"What the-?" Ness inquired to no one in particular as the television and lights flashed. All of a sudden, everything turned off. "Shit, the power went out," he realized aloud. "I guess I'll go get some extra blankets." With that, he got up, stretching and pulling on his sweatshirt again. "This _had_ to happen on the coldest day," he muttered under his breath.

When he returned, Ness found Lucas shivering. The heat had escaped the house so quickly it was almost impossible to believe. Ness sat next to the smaller boy, covering them both with a couple of blankets. The raven scooted right next to the other boy, trying his best to warm him. Lucas wrapped his arms around the other, still shivering and shaking.

"S-sorry," he said. "I'm from a w-warmer place; I'm not r-really used to the cold." Lucas' teeth were chattering the entire time.

Ness returned the gesture, snaking both of his arms around the blond. He looked into the other's blue eyes and fell in love. His mixed feelings were finally sorted out—he _did_ have a crush on the boy sitting next to him, and a huge crush at that.

Lucas raised his head, staring back at the violet eyes on his. He was right next to this boy, and he felt so much warmer than he did without him. Lucas mustered up his courage, and began to lean impossibly closer to the other boy, who was still wearing the red and blue baseball cap.

Ness' heart started beating twice as fast, but he leaned in nonetheless. He closed his eyes, as did Lucas. The two boys' lips met, if only for a few seconds.

Ness pulled back first, looking into the blue eyes that had won his heart. The two kept their foreheads together, taking shallow, similarly-patterned breaths together. The boy leaned in again, desperate to taste his lover once more. It was a soft and slow kiss, but it was just what each needed. Despite the power outage, neither felt cold.

The capped boy made the next move, parting his lips slightly and moving them against the blond's. Lucas melted into the kiss, exhaling quietly and lightly with a sigh, his arms still around Ness. When the two finally separated, it seemed all barriers had been broken.

Ness couldn't even think of a single word to say.

"Wow," was whispered from Lucas' mouth, softer than the snow outside. He leaned back on the bed, suddenly overcome by drowsiness.

Ness followed, making sure the other wouldn't get cold. He somehow pulled Lucas even closer, feeling the same fatigue. He felt Lucas smile against his shoulder, and smiled back, closing his eyes gently and letting sleep take him.

 **A/N: Hello! I was reading through some OTP prompts and decided hey, what the heck, I'll write a fluffy one-shot. So here you go! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I might make this a two-shot, but don't count on it. The only thing there really would be in another part is that Ness' mom and sister both get home safely and he introduces them to Lucas. Yeah, not really enough to write about.**

 **Welp, hope you enjoyed!**

 **PK Love to readers & reviewers!**

 **Also, feel free to correct my punctuation or spelling or whatever. I make a ton of typos, and my computer doesn't have the most reliable auto-correction or spell check. Sometimes they're my mistakes; sometimes they're the computer's. PLEASE point them out so I can fix them. Thank ya! :-)**


End file.
